


Коулу Портеру такое и не снилось или первое ежегодное выступление драматического кружка Старшей школы Бикон-Хиллз

by PrettyPenny



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз схватил Айзека за руку.<br/>- Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что Питер Хейл не наш новый учитель.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Прослушивание

**Author's Note:**

  * For [risowator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/gifts).
  * A translation of [Cole Porter Never Wanted This (Or, the First Annual Production by the Beacon Hills High School Drama Club)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/497666) by [darthjamtart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthjamtart/pseuds/darthjamtart). 



> Переведено рисоватору в подарок на день рождения.  
> Спасибо огромное Лизе Хант за вычитку.

Листок для записи на прослушивание висел как раз между кабинетами директора и школьного психолога, что означало – Стайлз видел, как каждый день список пополняется именами. «МУЗЫКАЛЬНОЕ ПРОСЛУШИВАНИЕ В СТАРШЕЙ ШКОЛЕ БИКОН-ХИЛЛЗ» было написано жирным веселым шрифтом. Ниже, помельче – «Название постановки будет объявлено позже. Каждый, кто придет на прослушивание, получит роль». Последнее утверждение показалось Стайлзу невероятно самонадеянным и несколько непродуманным. В конце концов, не каждый умеет петь. У Стайлза не было заблуждений на этот счет.

Скотт чудесным образом сумел избежать участи быть отправленным к директору в течение всей первой недели нового учебного года, вот почему Стайлзу пришлось рассказывать своему лучшему другу о последних обновлениях в списке желающих. 

– Не знал, что Эллисон нравятся театральные постановки, – сказал Стайлз, и, возможно, ему не следовало так поступать, но откуда он мог знать, что Скотт будет выглядеть таким несчастным?  
Стайлз выдержал тридцать секунд объяснений Скотта, как сильно Эллисон любит мюзикл «Юг Тихого океана» и что он является аллегорией их трагической любви (Скотт правда знает, что такое «аллегория»?), а потом перевел внимание на подозрительный обед. Скорее всего, это было мясо. 

– Эй, понюхай и поведай мне, что это, – сказал Стайлз, пихая Скотту под нос свою тарелку, прерывая, должно быть, удивительно захватывающую историю. Иногда бывает чрезвычайно полезно иметь лучшего друга-оборотня.

Скотт нерешительно принюхался к таинственному обеду и озадачился.  
– Мясо? – предположил он, и Стайлз вздохнул. Скотт был хреновым оборотнем. 

Скотт не сказал Стайлзу, что собирается участвовать в мюзикле. Стайлз обнаружил это сам, увидев его имя строчкой ниже за Эллисон, когда шел на встречу с психологом, и весь сеанс с чувством рассказывал мисс Морелл о своем лучшем друге и о том, что Ромео и Джульетта не лучший пример для подражания. Боже, что не так со Скоттом?

– Я даже не знал, что у нас есть драмкружок, – успокоившись, сказал Стайлз. Мисс Морелл загадочно улыбнулась. 

– Его не было. Учитель драмы был нанят только пару недель назад, – мисс Морелл посмотрела на часы, затем метнула в Стайлза угрожающий взгляд. – На следующей неделе мы поговорим, как ты справляешься в этом году, хорошо?

Стайлз кивнул, осознавая, что в то время, когда он жаловался на Скотта и Эллисон, его состояние было самым нормальным за последние месяцы. 

 

– Что ты знаешь о новом преподавателе драмы? – спросил Стайлз у Скотта за обедом на следующий день. 

Скотт пожал плечами.  
– Ничего не слышал.  
Он скорбно разглядывал овощи в своей тарелке, затем умоляюще посмотрел на Стайлза. Стайлз вздохнул, сгреб (что там было, зеленая фасоль? Аспарагус?) к себе на тарелку и отдал Скотту свой рулет. 

– Так ты умрешь от цинги, – бодро сообщил ему Стайлз. Но когда после первого укуса он так и не смог опознать овощи, он забрал у Скотта половину рулета и провел остаток обеда, художественно раскладывая зеленую дрянь по своей тарелке. 

В итоге Стайлз потащился со Скоттом на прослушивание в качестве моральной поддержки. В последний раз он видел лист записи всего несколько дней назад и очень удивился, обнаружив в аудитории Айзека, Эрику и Бойда, развалившихся на последних рядах. Когда на днях его вызывали к директору, список включал в себя только имена Эллисон, Скотта, Лидии, Джексона (очевидно, потому что Лидия заставила его записаться вместе с ней) и Гринберга, там не было ни одного из любящих кожу подручных Дерека.

– Что они тут делают? – прошипел Стайлз на ухо Скотту, который мечтательно пялился в сторону Эллисон. 

– Мы тебя слышим, – возвестила Эрика на всю аудиторию. Стайлз скривился. Дурацкие оборотни. Тем не менее, он направился к ним, в конце концов, Скотт сейчас был не очень-то способен поддержать беседу. 

– Ну? – спросил Стайлз, развалившись на соседнем стуле и стащив жевательный мармелад из пачки в руках Бойда. Бойд нахмурился, но не стал возражать. Стайлз посчитал это разрешением и стащил еще пару конфет.

– Дерек хочет, чтобы мы присмотрели за тем, как идут дела, – скучающе сказала Эрика. Стайлз растерялся. 

– Присмотреть за… драмкружком? – удивился он, но тут со сцены раздался знакомый голос, и Стайлз застыл.

– Итак, все, мы начнем прослушивание с Гринберга!

Стайлз схватил Айзека за руку.  
– Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что Питер Хейл не наш новый учитель драмы.

Айзек выглядел виноватым.  
– Извини, чувак. Не могу.

– Гринберг здесь? – позвал Питер. – Нет?

Раздался шелест бумаги, и Стайлз бросил быстрый взгляд на Питера, который изучал список.  
– Что ж, тогда, мисс Арджент, на сцену!

Эллисон продемонстрировала то, что Стайлз бы назвал колоссальной выдержкой. Она прошла мимо Питера и поднялась на сцену. Наверняка, у нее было припрятано как минимум три вида оружия, смертельно опасного для оборотней. Возможно, это придавало ей уверенности, но все же. Она исполняла песню, которую Стайлз ни разу не слышал, но, судя по несчастным глазам Скотта, вероятно, это было что-то из «Юга Тихого океана»1.

– Я собираюсь смыть этого человека из воспоминаний2, – слегка дрожа, пела Эллисон приятным, немного хриплым сопрано. Еще раз стрельнув взглядом в сторону Питера, Стайлз обнаружил, что тот выглядит невероятно довольным. 

– Восхитительно! – воскликнул Питер, когда Эллисон допела второй куплет. – Из вас получится великолепная Лили Ванесси, мисс Арджент. Или я должен был сказать «wunderbar»3?

Все потрясенно замолчали. Стайлз, не имеющий ни малейшего понятия о разыгрывающейся вокруг драме, жевал свои конфеты.

– Дерек настаивал, чтобы ставили «В лесах»4, – разочарованно сказала Эрика. – Похоже, он проиграл. 

– Я хотел сыграть Джека, – хмуро согласился Айзек. 

– Погодите, тогда какую пьесу мы ставим? – спросил Стайлз, на время забывая, что он ни на что не подписывался и вообще не умеет петь. 

– «Целуй меня, Кейт»5, – сказал Бойд.

Стайлз выронил конфету.

– Мистер Макколл! – позвал Питер со сцены. – Ваш черед!

Скотт на удивление хорошо пел. Он во все горло голосил «Один очаровательный вечер»6. Эту песню Стайлз как-то слышал, но даже не догадывался, что она тоже была из «Юга Тихого океана». Эллисон неодобрительно поджала губы, и у Стайлза закралось подозрение, что ближе к воссоединению со своей возлюбленной Скотт не стал. 

Питер же чуть ли не дрожал от переполняющих его чувств.  
– Скотт, какой восхитительный сюрприз! – сказал он, и он действительно был восхищен. – Я даже не догадывался, что ты можешь петь! Так, я полагаю, мы должны устроить выступление в новолуние, чтобы ты случайно не завыл посреди песни. Ох, не смотри на меня так – я забочусь о твоем благополучии. 

– Ты определенно воешь, чувак! – проорал Стайлз до того, как вспомнил, что он очень-очень не хотел, чтобы Питер его заметил.

Слишком поздно. Улыбка Питера совершенно точно стала хищной.  
– Мистер Стилински, – сказал он. – Я не видел вашего имени в списке.

– Эм, да уж. Я здесь просто в качестве моральной поддержки, – сказал Стайлз. – Эй, и раз уж вы стали нашим учителем, вы же не можете наказывать нас за то, что произошло до того, как вас наняли, так ведь?

– Нет, Стайлз. Я не могу оставить вас после уроков за то, что вы подожгли меня прошлом году, – сказал Питер. В его улыбке виднелось больше зубов, чем это было необходимо. Стайлз нервно огляделся вокруг: Эллисон и Скотт увлеченно прожигали друг друга взглядами, Джексон играл в телефоне в какую-то игру, а Лидия, очевидно, представляла Питера в огне. Ее улыбка вселяла ужас.

– Вы тратите мое время, мистер Стилински, – добавил Питер, когда Стайлз не шелохнулся. – На сцену. Живо.

Конечно, Стайлз ничего не подготовил. Он просто стоял на сцене и смотрел на Питера. Тот радостно смотрел в ответ.  
– Я не умею петь, – в конце концов, пробормотал Стайлз. – Я могу идти?

– Конечно, мистер Стилински, – сказал Питер, делая пометку. Он все еще улыбался. Это было жутко. Питер всегда был довольно жутким. Стайлз собирался направиться в конец аудитории, однако Питер остановил его, схватив за предплечье.  
– Я рад, что ты участвуешь, Стайлз.

А вот это было совсем жутко.  
– Эм, конечно, – сказал Стайлз. Он вернулся на свое место и постарался притвориться, что не расслышал смешка Эрики. До конца прослушивания Стайлз мрачно грыз жевательный мармелад, пожертвованный ему Бойдом из жалости.

– Всем спасибо! Завтра будет оглашен список исполнителей! – объявил Питер, прослушав последнее выступление. Стайлз схватил Скотта и уже собирался выволочь его из аудитории для очень серьезного разговора о том, какого черта тут происходит, когда Питер громко добавил:  
– В эти выходные будет обязательная вечеринка для всех исполнителей у моего племянника. Вы ведь все знаете Дерека? Превосходно.

– Он может так поступать? – спросил Стайлз, а затем огласил более насущный вопрос. – И что важнее, как нам отсюда выбраться? 

Скотт, кажется, его не слышал.  
– Выходные! Я опять смогу увидеть Эллисон в выходные! Здорово!

Стайлз застонал и приложился головой о стену.


	2. Распределение ролей

Как и было обещано, на следующий день список исполнителей висел на стене рядом с аудиторией. Стайлза притащил туда Скотт и очень обрадовался, когда увидел, что получил ведущую мужскую роль Фреда/Петруччо, в то время как Эллисон досталась основная женская роль – Лилли Ванесси/Кейт. Стайлз в совершенном замешательстве уставился на список.

  
**«Целуй меня, Кейт»**  
Роли исполняют:

Эллисон Арджент – Лилли Ванесси/Кейт  
Скотт Маккол – Фред Грэхем/Петруччо  
Лидия Мартин – Лоис Лэйн/Бьянка  
Джексон Уиттмор – Билл Кэлхаун/Люченцио  
Бойд – Гарри Тревор/Баптиста  
Айзек Лехи – Пол, стражник 1  
Эрика Рейс – Хетти, стражник 2  
Стайлз Стилински – Харрисон Ховелл, Гремио  
Гринберг – Гортензио

– Стоп, – сказал Стайлз. – Почему мне дали роль? Почему мне дали две роли? О чем вообще этот спектакль?

– Стайлз, – сказал Скотт, размахивая рукой у его лица. – Дыши.

Стайлз сделал пару глубоких вдохов. Список висел на том же месте. Это не было каким-то ужасным кошмаром, а если и так, Стайлз не спешил просыпаться. Он ущипнул себя пару раз на всякий случай – безрезультатно. Затем он ущипнул Скотта.   
– Эй! – заорал Скотт.

– Это ты виноват, – вскидывая руки, сказал Стайлз. – Хорошо, я признаю, я втягивал нас в ужасные, отвратительные ситуации, включая твое текущее мохнатое состояние, и я готов нести ответственность за это. Но я никогда не втягивал нас в музыкальные постановки.

– Чувак, успокойся, – сказал Скотт. – У тебя крошечная роль. Тебе вообще не придется петь! Пьеса построена по принципу «рассказ в рассказе». Она про компанию актеров, которые ставят музыкальную версию «Укрощение строптивой». Помнишь, мы читали ее в прошлом году? Поэтому у большинства из нас по два имени: актера и персонажа.

Стайлз уставился на Скотта, моментально забыв об ужасах бытия.   
– Откуда ты все это знаешь? 

Дело не в том, что он не ожидал, что Скотт что-то знает, просто, ну, он действительно не ожидал, что Скотт может что-то знать. Скотт смутился.

– Эллисон… – начал он, и Стайлз предупреждающе поднял руку.

– Ладно, хорошо, забудь. – Нервы Стайлза и без того были на пределе, чтобы выслушивать что-то еще об Эллисон.

Скотт покинул его после тренировки по лакроссу, так что Стайлз провел пятничный вечер дома в компании пиццы. Почти как в те времена, когда Скотт и Эллисон были вместе. Стайлз даже набрал несколько сообщений для поддержания иллюзии, но не стал отправлять – он не мог так низко пасть.

В субботу была добровольно-принудительная встреча всех участников постановки в заброшенном складе, где обосновался Дерек. Технически Стайлз пришел не последним, но только потому, что Гринберг не появился вообще. 

Кто-то попытался прибраться – пол как будто стал не таким грязным, а кое-что прикрыли клеенкой. Даже несмотря на это, школьная администрация вряд ли одобрила бы подобное место, решил Стайлз, что, тем не менее, не помешало ему зависнуть у закусок. В наличии имелись несколько чашек с чипсами, пара литров газировки и гора уже практически пустых коробок из-под пиццы. Стайлз обиженно взглянул на Скотта, когда тот виновато протянул ему то, что когда-то было полноценным куском мясной пиццы.

– Так мы будем разбирать сценарий или как? – спросил Стайлз, умяв остатки пиццы и пригоршню чипсов. Все уставились на него.

– Это вечеринка, Стайлз, – печально вздохнув, сообщил Питер. – Сценарий я раздам позже. А сейчас просто постарайся расслабиться!

Стайлз, прищурившись, огляделся вокруг. Это не очень-то походило на вечеринку, но что он об этом мог знать? Лидия и Джексон целовались в углу, что, если подумать, соответствовало вечеринкам, на которых он бывал. Ноги Эрики лежали у Бойда на коленях, и Стайлз поспешил отвернуться, чтобы не увидеть слишком много. Айзек и Скотт вели напряженную дискуссию, вероятнее всего, об оборотнических делах, а Питер наблюдал за вечеринкой, в то время как Эллисон пыталась вовлечь его в разговор о постановке музыкальных номеров. Также у Эллисон в руке был зажат компактный, но, несомненно, смертоносный арбалет. 

Стайлз действительно не был готов к реальности, в которой Дерек Хейл оказался единственным человеком, с которым он мог нормально поговорить, но в данной ситуации выбор был не велик. Он украдкой подошел к Дереку и, заметив, как тот угрюмо смотрит на пластиковый стаканчик, сказал:   
– Да, не думаю, что стаканчики полезны для окружающей среды…   
Он издал задушенный вопль, когда Дерек схватил его за запястье.

– Дитон предупреждал меня, – сказал Дерек, сверкая красными глазами. Стайлз попробовал немного отстраниться, но Дерек притянул его ближе. – Он говорил мне. О Питере. Что он заморочит мне голову.

– Эм, конечно, – согласился Стайлз, потому что с безумными волками всегда надо соглашаться. – Проводить вечеринку у тебя, в… эм… милом и совершенно не жутком заброшенном складе – это определенно его способ вывести тебя из себя. 

Дерек выглядел довольным.   
– Я знал, что ты поймешь, – сказал он, так и не отпустив его запястье. Стайлз сделал осторожный рывок.

– Отлично, могу я получить свою руку обратно?

Дерек моргнул и удивленно уставился вниз на свои пальцы, все еще удерживающие Стайлза за запястье. Затем отбросил руку, как будто она начала жечь. 

Стайлз был готов серьезно пересмотреть свой выбор собеседника. 

– Наслаждаешься вечером, Стайлз? – раздался голос Питера прямо позади него, и Стайлз был невероятно горд, что не подпрыгнул. 

– Да, тут… отлично? – осторожно подбирая слова, сказал он. – Хотя я думал, мы будем работать над постановкой.

– Я очень ценю твой энтузиазм, Стайлз, – сказал Питер. Стайлз не мог решить, что страшнее: интонация Питера или то, что он непрестанно повторяет его имя. – «Целуй меня, Кейт» такое чудесное шоу. Правда, Дерек?

Стайлз был на 90% уверен, что Дерек вздрогнул, когда Питер произнес название шоу. Однако рычание Дерека совершенно точно не было плодом его воображения. Питер невозмутимо подался вперед и отечески похлопал Дерека по щеке. 

– Почему ты не ставишь «В лесах»? – проворчал Дерек. Питер печально покачал головой.

– Ну-ну, Дерек. Я знаю, что ты хотел видеть Стайлза в образе красной шапочки, но он слегка немузыкален для Сондхайма7. 

Стайлз знал, что стоит с открытым ртом, но никак не мог подобрать челюсть.  
– Что?

Тем временем Дерек покраснел.  
– Вовсе нет, – пробормотал он, но Стайлзу не нужно было волчье чутье, чтобы определить ложь. 

– Я… ты… что?! – повторил Стайлз, дико размахивая руками. Питер предусмотрительно отошел в сторону от беспорядочно дергающихся конечностей.

– Неужели все _сошли с ума?_ Когда это произошло? Почему твой жуткий дядя работает в _моей школе?_ Учителем драмы?

– Стайлз, я оскорблен, – протянул Питер. 

Дерек явно не находил себе места.  
– Ему была нужна работа? – предположил он. Стайлз пихнул его в плечо, прежде чем успел как следует подумать, но Дерек выглядел подозрительно виноватым и не собирался отвечать. 

– Ты должен признать, что у него есть склонность к театральным жестам, – сказала Эллисон. Стайлз закрыл лицо руками, пытаясь притвориться, что он не знает этих людей. Когда он поднял голову, вся стая смотрела на него. С последнего раза это не стало менее жутким.

Стайлз вздохнул, смиряясь с ситуацией, и наклонился над чашкой с чипсами.


	3. Репетиции

«Только в одном случае репетиции могут быть менее продуктивны: если их не будет вообще», – думал Стайлз. – «И даже тогда это принесет больше пользы».

Эллисон знала свою роль назубок еще до того, как они вышли на сцену. Стайлз был впечатлен, пока не понял, что она отчаянно нуждается в чем-то, куда можно направить все силы и что не связано с оружием и убийствами. Скотт же, напротив, постоянно забывал слова и тянулся к Эллисон, даже если в сценарии было написано, что он должен идти в другую сторону. Бойд произносил все реплики на одной ноте, пока Эрика не рявкнула на него. Теперь после каждой реплики Бойд смотрел на нее, ища одобрения.

Лидия отказывалась признавать Питера, когда он обращался к ней или вообще говорил. 

– Стайлз, – в конце концов, сказал Питер, – скажи Лидии, что она должна начать двигаться по сцене сразу, как произнесет первую строфу.

– Шутите? – спросил Стайлз. На сцене Лидия внимательно изучала свои ногти. Питер пригвоздил его _Взглядом_. – Хорошо, отлично, боже! Лидия, не могла бы ты начать двигаться по сцене сразу, как произнесешь первую строфу?

Лидия мило улыбнулась.  
– Конечно, Стайлз. Спасибо, что попросил.

Ну, это было действительно странно. Лидия никогда не была так вежлива с ним. Хотя в этом были и светлые стороны, Питер всегда держал что-нибудь перекусить на режиссерском столе. А так как Стайлз теперь, очевидно, был его ассистентом, Питер позволил ему утащить целую пачку M&Ms.

Скотт постоянно выбивался из роли, когда они пытались прогнать первый акт.  
– Ой! Эллисон, не надо бить меня так сильно! – кричал он, пятясь назад. 

– Это есть в сценарии! – сказала она, продолжая колотить. Стайлз пробежался по сценарию. Она была права.

– Мистер Хейл, скажите Эллисон, чтобы она прекратила меня бить! – взмолился Скотт. 

Питер откинулся на спинку стула.  
– Ты исцелишься, – сказал он и утащил пару драже у Стайлза.

Айзек перегнулся через спинку стула.  
– Дерек здесь, – сказал он. Стайлз повернул голову и посмотрел в конец аудитории. Дерек был там. Молча следил за происходящим, собственно, как и всегда.

– Эллисон, перестань! – проорал Скотт и спрыгнул со сцены. Питер закатил глаза, и Стайлз кинул в него конфетой. 

– Интересно, а как ты прошел проверку и получил тут работу? – поинтересовался Стайлз. – Хотя, зная других учителей, я не уверен, что они намного лучше.  
Питер выглядел на удивление польщенным. 

Дерек подошел к ним и сел в ряду за Стайлзом. Айзек передал ему пачку M&Ms и затем подскочил, должно быть, проверить, как там Скотт. Стайлз подождал немного и попробовал заполучить конфеты обратно.  
– Они мои, – уточнил он.

Дерек зарычал. Питер дал ему подзатыльник.  
– Веди себя хорошо, Дерек, – сказал он. – Я действительно купил их для Стайлза.

Стайлз замер, все еще сжимая пальцами упаковку.  
– Ты что?  
Дерек снова зарычал, но на этот раз - Стайлз был уверен - рык предназначался Питеру. 

Однако Питер уже успел потерять к ним интерес.  
– Так, мисс Мартин, мистер Уиттмор, давайте попробуем исполнить ваш музыкальный номер из второго акта.

Джексон взошел на сцену, будто та принадлежала ему. Хотя, если подумать, скорей всего, его родители спонсировали постройку нового крыла. Лидия же осталась сидеть на месте. Она с вызовом смотрела на Питера, что явно отличалось от ее предыдущего подхода – отрицать его существование. 

– Мисс Мартин, – сказал Питер. – На сцену. Живо.

Лидия показала зубы. Даже для тех кто знал, что она не оборотень, это выглядело устрашающе.  
– Заставь меня.

Далее последовала небольшая игра в гляделки, которую Питер, надо полагать, проиграл, потому что, в конечном счете, сквозь зубы процедил:  
– Стайлз, скажи Лидии подняться на сцену.

Каким-то образом они продрались через всю постановку, но в глазах Питера все-таки мелькали отблески безумия, когда он наконец решил закончить на сегодня. На самом деле Стайлз не мог его винить, он сам был на грани и все еще сжимал в руке пачку М&Ms. Теперь они были его. Так сказал Питер.

Где-то в районе третьей недели репетиций до Стайлза запоздало дошло, что они не единственные учащиеся в этой школе.

– Тебе не кажется, что это немного странно? – спросил он Эрику между сценами. – Что тут только, ну, мы? Серьезно, все оборотни школы – это несколько странно. Если только у оборотней не наблюдается своего рода склонности к театральному искусству, что, хочу тебе сказать, должно быть где-то записано. 

Эрика замялась.  
– Возможно, Дерек предложил нам оградить остальных студентов от Питера, – признала она. Айзек фыркнул. 

Стайлз искренне возмутился:  
– А почему меня не предупредили? – Эрика и Айзек откровенно рассмеялись. – Эй, у меня нет особых сверхъестественных сил! Что, если он опять слетит с катушек? Стоп, вы ведь… только шныряли рядом со списком и распугивали желающих записаться? Потому что я знаю других учеников, которые хотели бы записаться. Я уверен, что у нас был хоровой класс. Эй, что стало с хором, а? 

Эрика засмущалась еще сильнее. 

– Забейте, – сказал Стайлз. – Я не хочу знать.

Когда Стайлз подошел к режиссерскому месту, Питер встретил его пачкой Reese’s Pieces8.  
– Тебе нужно поддерживать энергию, – сказал он, когда Стайлз настороженно сощурился вместо того, чтобы взять конфеты. Ни одна из предыдущих пачек не была нашпигована взрывчаткой, но Стайлз был уверен, что Питер просто тянет время. Тем не менее, он взял Reese’s Pieces.  
– Я слежу за тобой, – сказал он на всякий случай.

Питер рассмеялся.  
– Ох, Стайлз, так забавно. Ты же знаешь, что я могу сказать, когда ты врешь, правда?

Дурацкие оборотни.

Но самое странное случилось, когда Стайлза занесло в заброшенный склад, где он обнаружил Дерека, склонившегося над грудой ткани.  
– Ты что… шьешь? – спросил Стайлз, замерев от ужаса. 

Дерек нахмурился.  
– Питер напомнил мне об обязанностях альфы, – пробормотал он. Стайлз подошел ближе, чтобы лучше рассмотреть ткани.

– Это наши костюмы?

Дерек выпустил когти, раскроив блестящую тунику. Конечно, он сделал это непреднамеренно, потому что тут же виновато повернулся к Стайлзу, вдевая в иглу нить так, будто та была сделана из аконита.  
– Моя бабушка всегда чинила нашу одежду, – сказал он. 

Стайлз переварил полученную информацию.  
– И твоя бабушка была… Альфой?

Дерек кивнул.

– А ты не думал, что она чинила вашу одежду, потому что она была, ну как бы, твоей бабушкой, которая любила посещать швейные магазины? А не потому, что она была Альфой? 

Дерек замер. Его глаза полыхнули красным.  
– Я убью Питера, – прорычал он, и Стайлз, сжалившись, забрал у него нитку с иголкой. 

– Нее, мы уже проделывали это как-то раз, не думаю, что поможет, – сказал он. Он начал штопать дыру аккуратными, практически незаметными стежками.

К тому времени как пришел Питер, чтобы забрать костюмы, Дерек практически успокоился и только рыкнул вполсилы. В ответ Питер доброжелательно улыбнулся. Стайлз ткнул ему пальцем в живот. 

– Даже не думай, что я надену что-то блестящее, – сказал он. Питер распростер руки, пытаясь показать, что он здесь ни при чем. Попытка провалилась. 

– Стайлз. Неужели ты думаешь, что я бы так с тобой поступил?

Стайлз не удостоил его ответом.


	4. Примерка

Блестки были не только на костюме Стайлза, но определенно он блестел больше остальных. Стайлз не помнил, чтобы в той груде ткани была такая блестящая. Это точно были проделки Питера.

Он зло глянул на Питера, тот, сияя, посмотрел в ответ.

\- Режиссерский любимчик, - прокашляли сзади. Стайлз обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Айзек заехал Эрике локтем по ребрам. 

\- Если вы порвете костюмы, - любезно поведал Стайлз, - я заставлю Дерека порвать вам глотки. Зубами.

Возня тут же прекратилась. Питер был впечатлен.  
\- Стайлз, я так рад, что ты серьезно относишься к своим обязанностям в стае, - сказал он. – Если бы ты еще мог получше заботиться о моем племяннике - он может простудиться, если и дальше будет шнырять под твоими окнами.

\- Да, Стайлз, тебе следует его согреть, - подал голос Джексон, не отрываясь от телефона.

\- Ты шутишь? Дерек горячий как печка. Как и вся ваша маленькая свора! – Стайлз сглотнул, когда оборотни одинаково зло повернулись к нему. Питер был единственным, кто не выглядел оскорбленным, так что Стайлз поплелся к режиссерскому столу и взял предложенное печенье.

\- Не думай, что я простил тебя, - сказал Стайлз с набитым ртом. Это прозвучало примерно как «Ме вума фо а пр'фил фефя», но поскольку у Питера был суперчувствительный волчий слух, Стайлз не сомневался, что он все понял.

По окончании костюмированной репетиции они все оказались на складе. Дерек заказал уже привычную гору пиццы и пакет фигурного картофеля-фри, который он передал Стайлзу.  
\- Чувак, я тебя люблю, - сказал Стайлз, засовывая голову в пакет и вдыхая восхитительный запах картошки-фри. Когда он, наконец, оторвался от пакета, полного ароматной вкуснятины, Дерек смотрел на него с необычайной мукой на лице.

Вечер прошел относительно спокойно, особенно после того как Дерек объявил вето на обсуждение постановки. Он все больше напрягался, и его передергивало каждый раз, когда произносили название мюзикла или обращались к Эллисон, как к Кейт. 

Когда первая партия подошла к концу, они приняли коллективное решение заказать еще пиццы. Питер привычным движением стащил у Дерека бумажник и достал всю наличность.   
\- Разве ты не работаешь? – спросил Стайлз.

Питер снисходительно поднял бровь.  
\- Ох, это неоплачиваемая должность. Государственные школы, нехватка финансирования и так далее, – сказал Питер, пересчитывая деньги. Все уставились на него.

\- Тебе не платят? – прорычал Дерек. 

\- Я вызвался добровольцем. Решил посвятить мое время и усилия улучшению общества. Я изменился, Дерек. 

\- О, боже! - с ужасом воскликнул Стайлз, когда осознание пронзило его мозг. – Пожалуйста, не говори ничего об искуплении. Я знаю, что у вас у всех есть фетиш на кожаные куртки, но ты же оборотень, а не вампир с душой9! 

Хуже всего было то, что никто кроме Питера не понял, о чем он говорил. Стайлз решил найти утешение в поглощении фигурной картошки.

Он остался, чтобы помочь Дереку убрать – оказалось, что сила убеждения альфы не распространяется на уборку. 

\- Так ты придешь на представление? – спросил Стайлз. – Мой отец придет. Я не хотел ему рассказывать, но он постоянно спрашивал, откуда берутся все эти блестки, а версия с единорогом, ворвавшимся в наш дом, его не устроила. Эй, а единороги существуют?

Вместо ответа Дерек скинул пустые коробки из-под пиццы в мусорное ведро.

\- В любом случае, мама Скотта придет, она специально поменяла смены, и я заставил Питера пообещать - не приударять за ней. Отец Эллисон тоже придет, и я подумал, может, ты, если ты, конечно, планируешь прийти, появишься чуть попозже? Затаишься где-нибудь в конце зала, как обычно, там, где он тебя не сможет увидеть. Даже родители Джексона придут, правда, я не уверен на счет родителей Лидии. И ты… ты должен быть там. Ради твоей стаи. 

\- Нашей стаи, - еле слышно сказал Дерек. Стайлз не был уверен в правильности. 

Все ушли, и в помещении стояла непривычная тишина. От этой запоздалой мысли сердце Стайлза бешено заколотилось, заставляя пульс стучать в ушах.  
\- Я должен идти, - быстро проговорил он. - Нужно хорошо выспаться перед представлением. Эм, увидимся завтра? 

Он направился к двери и чуть не навернулся, однако Дерек не дал ему упасть. Его руки обжигали кожу Стайлза даже сквозь ткань рубашки.   
– Спасибо, - сказал он и, оглянувшись, увидел на лице Дерека что-то вроде улыбки.

\- Я приду, - сказал Дерек, и Стайлз кивнул.

Когда он вернулся домой, Питер сидел под окном его спальни. Стайлз опрокинул ему на голову стакан воды и проигнорировал обиженный взгляд. 

«Я просто забочусь о твоем благополучии», - пришло сообщение от Питера. – «Я не могу допустить, чтобы Дерек объявился здесь до выступления и потревожил твой сон».

«откуда у тебя мой номер» - набрал Стайлз в ответ. – «и разве ты не должен беспокоиться о звездах. у меня всего 5 реплик» 

«Пожалуйста, на будущее разберись, как писать с большой буквы», - пришло от Питера мгновенье спустя. Стайлз взвыл и выкинул телефон в окно, даже не думая, попадет он в Питера или нет. 

Через тридцать секунд, когда Питер влез в окно, чтобы вернуть телефон, Стайлз пожалел об этом. Он посмотрел на окно, затем на телефон и подавил желание вышвырнуть Питера из комнаты тем же путем, которым тот явился.   
\- Мне больше нравилось, когда мы были врагами, - вместо этого сказал он. – Помнишь? Те старые добрые времена. 

Питер подозрительно нежно улыбнулся.   
– Ложись спать, Стайлз, – сказал он и сиганул в окно, а потом снизу добавил: - Поработаешь над письменной речью завтра! 

Стайлз плюхнулся на кровать, надеясь, что сегодня ему приснятся сны о тех временах, когда оборотни не забирались к нему в окно.


	5. Премьера

Оказалось, что у Бойда была боязнь сцены.   
\- Почему мы не знали об этом? – спросил Стайлз. – На самом деле, неужели никто не знал? 

Эрика перестала бессознательно грызть ноготь и подала голос:  
\- Я знала. 

Стайлз в негодовании вскинул руки.   
\- И ты не догадалась, что таким следовало бы поделиться? 

Эрика пожала плечами. Бойд, глядящий на занавес так, будто тот собирался его атаковать, тихо заскулил. Стайлз в очередной раз задумался, что не так с его жизнью. 

\- Ладно, хорошо. Эм, Бойд, ты справишься! – сказал Стайлз. – Просто представь зрителей в нижнем белье! И истекающих кровью от огромных рваных ран? 

Эрика растянула губы в ухмылке, полностью поддерживая такой план, Бойд же лучше выглядеть не стал.

\- Не волнуйся, Стайлз, - сказала Эрика, глядя на Бойда голодными – по-другому не скажешь – глазами. – Я… отвлеку его.

Стайлз все же волновался. В основном о том, что Эрика так сильно отвлечет Бойда, что он забудет слова. Хоть сначала Стайлз и не хотел участвовать в этом дурацком мюзикле, но раз уж он был здесь, то предпочел бы, чтобы представление не обернулось полной катастрофой.

Бойд перестал коситься на занавес, и Стайлз вынырнул в зал, посмотреть на аудиторию. Его отец был здесь и, как обычно, сидел рядом с мамой Скотта. Стайлз увидел отца Эллисон и очень понадеялся, что у того не было спрятанного оружия. Но нет, Крис Арджент поерзал на месте, и у него определенно был пистолет. Конечно, бывают учебные заведения, в которых на входе стоят детекторы оружия, но старшая школа Бикон-Хиллз была не из их числа. Кто пронесет пистолет на школьный мюзикл? Охотники были злом.

Стайлз обернулся и обнаружил Скотта, тот так же вглядывался в толпу.   
– Я думаю, Питер что-то замышляет, - сказал Скотт. Стайлз посмотрел по сторонам. Питера нигде не было видно. 

\- Ну да, скорей всего, - согласился Стайлз. – Но я думаю, мы в безопасности хотя бы до конца шоу. Питер вложил в него немало сил.   
Мигнули огни, и Стайлз потащил Скотта за сцену. – Время!

Практически все представление Стайлз провел, наблюдая за зрителями. Дерек проскользнул в зал в середине первого акта и держался в задних рядах, поближе к выходу. Стайлз был рад, что он появился: в конце первого акта был опасный момент – по сценарию Скотт должен был уносить протестующую Эллисон со сцены. Стайлз был уверен, что кроме него никто не заметил, как Крис Арджент потянулся за пистолетом. Свет зажегся как раз вовремя, чтобы напомнить, что это просто представление и не надо ни в кого стрелять. 

Да, Стайлз бы выпил пива. Как отвратительно быть несовершеннолетним. Он скосил глаза на Дерека, пытаясь мысленно передать ему свое желание выпить, но Дерек выглядел сбитым с толку.   
– Достань пива, - прошептал Стайлз, исподтишка надеясь, что изощренный волчий слух уловит его слова среди грома аплодисментов. – Для меня. То есть для вечеринки!

Во время антракта отец прижал его у стола с закусками.   
\- Я горжусь тобой, сын, - сказал он. Его глаза подозрительно блестели, и Стайлз от удивления открыл рот.

\- Ты что… ты плачешь?

\- Нет, - пробормотал отец.

\- Да ты что, у меня всего пять строчек! – воскликнул Стайлз.

\- Стайлз, - появившись из ниоткуда, Дерек прервал разговор с отцом. Стайлз чуть не подпрыгнул. Лучше бы его отцу ничего не знать о пиве. Также Стайлз был уверен, его отец бы не одобрил, что Дерек Хейл покупает алкоголь несовершеннолетним. Или проводит с ними свободное время. Или что он вообще здесь. Кстати говоря, его отец нахмурился.

\- Да? – отозвался Стайлз.

Дерек кивнул на сцену, где Питер пытался завязать разговор с Крисом Арджентом. 

\- Это не сулит ничего хорошего, - сказал Стайлз и стал пробираться сквозь толпу, чтобы узнать, что же происходит. 

\- …забыл, что ты гораздо симпатичнее сестры, - говорил Питер, когда Стайлз оказался в зоне слышимости для нормального человеческого уха. Крис, он… Стайлз не был уверен, что означает его выражение лица. Хотя оно было несколько ошеломлённым, кажется, Крис не спешил выхватывать пистолет.

\- Я тебя ненавижу, - сказал Стайлз Дереку. – Теперь ты должен мне еще больше пива.

– Разве ты не слышал? – ухмыльнулся Дерек. - Беда не приходит одна. 

\- Пиво? – раздался голос отца, и Стайлз застыл на месте, затем медленно повернулся. Как же он попал. 

\- Метафорическое пиво? – попробовал он. – Нет? Эй, помнишь, как ты только что гордился мной? Мне нужно идти, у нас еще целый второй акт впереди. Пока, пап! – он молнией метнулся к сцене, оставив Дерека на произвол судьбы.

Пока Айзек открывал второй акт, потрясающе исполняя «Чертовски горяч»10, Стайлз консультировался со Скоттом. 

\- Я хочу сказать, не то чтобы отец Эллисон не умеет себя вести в обществе оборотней, - говорил Стайлз. – И лучше так, чем когда он пытался приударить за твоей мамой, правда? 

Скотт был слишком впечатлен и не мог выговорить ни слова. Стайлз сочувствующе похлопал его по плечу и вытолкнул на сцену. Ему пришлось подсказывать Скотту реплики, пока тот не пришел в себя. 

Каким-то образом они умудрились отыграть представление, тем самым положив конец групповой деятельности, во время которой никто не был ни ранен, ни убит, ни обращен против воли. Стайлз вслух поинтересовался, не было ли все это массовой галлюцинацией, но Питер успокоил его, сказав, что это просто адреналин, и вручил коробку кислых червячков.

\- Я уверен, что еще пожалею об этом, - исповедовался Стайлз спине Скотта. – Но, возможно, я готов проделать то же самое в следующем году.

Скотт пробормотал что-то, что могло быть согласием, но так и не прервал поцелуй с Эллисон. Они не могли оторваться друг от друга с того момента, как их герои поцеловались в конце второго акта. Стайлз толкнул его в плечо. 

\- Эй, ребята, вы же знаете, что представление уже закончилось?

Эллисон подняла свой миниарбалет, и Стайлз поспешил ретироваться. Он понял намек.

\- Дерек приглашает всех участников представления к себе, - возвестил Питер, когда толпа зрителей практически рассосалась. Крис Арджент никуда не делся, но он был слишком занят, наблюдая за Питером, чтобы заметить как Скотт и Эллисон публично выражают свою привязанность друг к другу. Огибая других людей, Стайлз пробрался к Дереку и протянул ему пачку с конфетами.

\- Кислый червячок для твоей кислой волчьей мины? – спросил Стайлз, и Дерек даже не нахмурился, просто изогнул бровь и взял конфету. Айзек присоединился к ним минуту спустя, тоскливо оглядывая зрительский зал. 

\- Я думал, в драмкружках должна быть, ну, как бы, драма. А не одни моногамные парочки, - пожаловался он. – На этой вечеринке я буду единственным человеком без пары. 

Стайлз ободряюще хлопнул Айзека по плечу.   
\- Эй, все нормально, Дерек и я тоже придем без пар!

Айзек недоверчиво уставился на Стайлза.

\- Что? – спросил Стайлз.

\- Эм, - произнес Айзек и как-то странно переглянулся с Дереком. – Не бери в голову.


	6. Снято!

Вечеринка, последовавшая за представлением, была лучше, чем Стайлз мог себе представить. 

\- О, мой бог, ты принес мне пива, - простонал он и протянул руку к скользкой запотевшей бутылке. Идеально охлажденное, пенное, с легкой горчинкой пиво полилось Стайлзу в рот.  
\- Не могу поверить, что ты его принес. 

Дерек бросил на него недоуменный взгляд.   
– Ты же попросил.

\- Ну, да, но я же знаю, что вы, ребята, не можете напиться, а Лидия больше по коктейлям, и Эллисон говорит, что алкоголь влияет на меткость. Так что ты принес пиво только для меня, так? – Стайлз прикончил бутылку и схватил еще одну. – Эй, ты ведь не собираешься меня напоить, чтобы потом воспользоваться моим состоянием? – он театрально поводил бровями.

\- Конечно, нет, - сказал Дерек самым неубедительным тоном из всех, когда-либо слышанных Стайлзом. Он поперхнулся пивом.

\- О, мой бог, ты собираешься! – сказал Стайлз, как только восстановил дыхание.

\- Так, Дерек, - позвал Питер из другого конца комнаты. – Что я говорил тебе об алкоголе и добровольном согласии? 

В углу, где зажимались Джексон с Лидией, что-то сломалось, но Стайлзу было не до этого, на складе не было ничего такого, о чем стоило бы пожалеть.

\- Ох, тебе совершенно не надо было приносить мне пиво, чувак, - решив не обращать внимания на Питера, сказал Стайлз. Полное игнорирование Питера обычно срабатывало лучше всего.  
\- Ты себя видел? – он красноречиво повел рукой в сторону Дерека, расплескивая пиво по их рубашкам. – Никакого опьянения не нужно!

\- Самый худший драмкружок на свете, - пробормотал Айзек, но больше никто не жаловался. Возможно, потому что все целовались по углам. Стайлз решил не отставать и с энтузиазмом набросился на Дерека. 

Судя по всему, Дерек ничуть не возражал и был доволен таким развитием событий.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. «[Юг Тихого океана](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%AE%D0%B3_%D0%A2%D0%B8%D1%85%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%BE_%D0%BE%D0%BA%D0%B5%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B0)» он же South Pacific - бродвейский мюзикл, поставленный в 1949г.
> 
> 2\. «I'm Gonna Wash That Man Right Outa My Hair» - песня главной героини мюзикла «Юг Тихого океана» Нелли Форбуш.
> 
> 3\. Тонкий намек на мюзикл «В лесах», написанный по мотивам сказок братьев Гримм. 
> 
> 4\. «В лесах» он же [Into the Woods](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Into_the_Woods) \- мюзикл написанный Стивеном Сондхаймом по книге Джеймса Лапайна. Основные персонажи взяты из сказок «Красная шапочка», «Джек и бобовый стебель», «Рапунцель» и т.д.
> 
> 5\. «[Целуй меня, Кэт](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A6%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%83%D0%B9_%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%8F,_%D0%9A%D1%8D%D1%82)» или Kiss Me, Kate - бродвейский мюзикл по мотивам «Укрощения строптивой» У. Шекспира, созданный Коулом Портером. 
> 
> 6\. «Some Enchanted Evening» - песня все из того же «Юга Тихого океана».
> 
> 7\. Стивен Сондхайм - создатель мюзикла «В лесах».
> 
> 8\. [Reese’s Pieces](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Reese%27s_Pieces) \- марка конфет, типа M&Ms.
> 
> 9\. Намек на... Энджела из «Баффи истребительницы вампиров». **От автора:** Почему о нем знают только Стайлз и Питер? Потому что остальные в силу возраста вряд ли смотрели этот сериал. А Дерек просто Дерек. Стайлз же во время своего изучения нечисти мог также ознакомиться и с сериалом. 
> 
> 10\. На самом деле песню «Too Darn Hot» исполняет Лоис Лэйн


End file.
